One Day, One night
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: What would happen if a teenage girl walked into The Hub. Watch how Jack, Ianto and Gwen's lives will change. With the addition of Lexi, Callum and Selena. Lexi is the young Girl. Callum, Tosh's replacement. Selen is Owen's
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood.

Ianto/Jack

Children of Earth never happened. So Ianto Survived :D

What would happen if a teenage girl walked into The Hub. Watch how Jack, Ianto and Gwen's lives will change. With the addition of Lexi, Callum and Selena.

(I dont own TORCHWOOD :( Lexi is the teenager, Callum is tosh's replacement. Selena is Owen's)

**Prolouge**

**Jack's POV.**

The last year was so hard for me, Tosh and Owen both dead...Gwen and Ianto both crying on my shoulders.

Finding replacements for them was hard. Selena, Selena was great, the minute I saw her, I knew she'd be perfect. She came reormended by UNIT and letter from Martha Jones herself. Selena was a great doctor, She understands Gwen's accent, like's Ianto's perfectness. She's a wonderful addition to our little team.

Callum was harder to find, not many people could do what Tosh did, but Callum did, He was a friend of Selena's. It's obvious that Selena loves Callum, callum likes her to..Me and Ianto are trying to get them together.

So that's my new Team. My faithful Ianto, My cheerful Gwen, The fantasticly sarcastic Selena and Mysterious Callum.

**1 year later,**

I still live in my office like normal, i sleep in there when I'm not at Ianto's. Gwen and Selena were out for lunch and Callum was down in the moruge. Ianto was out the front, watching our hub, our precious hub. He knocks on my office door, just as my head hits the desk.  
"Sir, There's a slight problem" Ianto says standing by my door.

I sit up and look at him, alert and ready. "Which is what Ianto?"  
"I'm watching the Cams and there is a girl outside who looks to be in a lot of pain and bleeding, outside the lift enterence" He says.  
"And she's our problem because..." I ask slowly, not sure what Ianto is asking me to do.

"Please Sir, she looks no older then 16." I then remembered how much Ianto cares about people. I nod. Sling my coat on and head for the lift, as I elevate, I see the Girl. Ianto's right, she doesnt look very old and is actually bleeding. i step of the lift.  
"Excuse me" I say quietly, not to scare her, she still jumps.  
"A-Am I-I In the way?" She whispers, I shake my head. I kneel by her.

"what happeend?" I ask the freezing girl  
"Walked into a door." She whispers. I nod.  
"Come with me, i'll get you into the warm and fix you up" I say softly. She nods again. "Whats your name?"  
"Alexia" She whispers "But I prefer Lexi."  
"I'm going to pick you up, is that ok Alexia?"  
Lexi nods and I pick her up and take her into the hub. "IANTO! Call Callum"

Ianto gets Callum to my office, I laid Lexi on my desk. Callum walks in and gasps when he see's the girl.  
"Alexia?" He asks.  
"Callum?" She replys, Callum nods and glares at me.  
"Why is Alexia here?" He all but growls at me and Ianto.

"You know her Callum?" Ianto asks. The man nods and sighs.  
"Her father was my best mate."  
Lexi laughs "Yeah Callum, You were" She says. "You _were_. But no sign of you at his funeral. Was there!" She says. Callum walks closer to the shaking girl.  
"There were reasons Alexia. Reasons you dont understand, reasons Maria didnt understand either" Lexi shakes her head

"She's dead to. they are both dead" She whispers and callum recoils.  
"Mark and Maria are both dead" I gather that they are her parents. She just nods.  
"I'm sorry Callum, I tried to contact you but you were ignoring me, you blocked my number and threw out my eltters. The people at the care home wouldnt let me carry on contacting you" Lexi seems to sob. Callum takes a step closer.

"I'm sorry Alexia, I needed time after Mark...I missed him...He was the only person who understood me!" Callum says. The young girl just shakes her head, "We needed you Callum, Mum needed you. After Dad no one, and I mean no one bothered to contact her, she didn't care about anyone else. Onoly you Callum!"

Ianto has slipped out the door and I look at callum, "Can you heal her?" I ask  
"I'm sorry Sir but I'm not letting that man near me!" The girl states and attempts to get up.  
"Call Selena...Selena would be better" CAllum says.  
The girl looks up at Callum. "Anyone would be better then you"

I give up. "Alexia...please come with me," I take her to selena's office and knock.  
"Selena...please help Alexia...I need to talk to her." Jack tells the older. Sweeter looking woman.  
Selena holds her hand out, Lexi takes it and steps into Selena's office...Hopfully I can find out who she is soon...and send her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Torchwood.

Ianto/Jack

Children of Earth never happened. So Ianto Survived :D

What would happen if a teenage girl walked into The Hub? Watch how Jack, Ianto and Gwen's lives will change. With the addition of Lexi, Callum and Selena.

(I don't own TORCHWOOD :( Lexi is the teenager, Callum is tosh's replacement. Selena is Owen's).

Maroon 5. She will be loved helped me with this chapter. Unfortunately i do not own it. All rights go the band.

Chapter one.

Selena leaves her office and walks to Jack. "Her name is Alexia Meadows. She's human. Lives here in Cardiff. Her parents, Mark and Maria Meadows are both dead and Alexia lives with a druggie on a street corner." Selena tells Jack and Ianto bitterly.  
"Did you ask her about her relationship with Callum?" Jack asks the female medic. Selena nods.

"All she's saying is that Callum used to be friends with her parents" Selena replies. Bitterly. "Callum left when her father died. Natural causes... Her mother became unstable and died. A drug overdose." Selena continues. "Alexia got sent to the nearest care home. She was fourteen when her father died. Fifteen when her mother died. For a year she continually phoned and wrote to Callum. Till the care home forced her to stop. Telling her that Callum obviously did not wish to speak to her. She went into a mental breakdown. Feeling utterly abandoned by both her parents and Callum, which whom she has grown up with." Selena supplies the final piece of information. Jack nods. Disheartened.

"You said she was living with a drug addict on a street corner?" Jack tried to confirm with Selena. The woman simply nodded.  
"She would not tell me where or how that came about" She tells her boss.  
Jack sighed and closed his eyes for a slight moment. "Call Callum, Get him into my office! That's where I'm headed. We are sorting this right here. Right now" Jack says.  
"Yes Sir." Selena replied and rushes off to go and find the technician.

Jack enters the Medic's office and see's the younger girl. She is curled up in the corner of the room. Crying. Silently. "Alexia?" He says her name, quietly. Trying not to scare her.  
Alexia looks up at Jack. "Y-Yeah?" She stutters. Viciously wiping the tears away from her pale eyes.  
"I'd like to speak to you. If that is alright with you." The girl nods and looks to the floor.  
Jack strides towards her and offers her his hand. "Will you come to my office...It's much more comfortable. I'm sure you'd feel better in there."

Alexia looks up at him and takes his hand. Unsteadily. She stands on her weak legs and follows Jack to his office. He pulls out a chair for her and she sits down, re-curling her legs under her and dropping her head so her gaze was on the floor.

"Can you tell me where you're living..?" Jack asks steadily, keeping one eye on the girl and one on the door waiting Callum's arrival. She shakes her head violently. "Please" Jack adds for good measure.

"Street corner. With a junkie." She whispers so quietly, Jack is unsure she actually spoke.  
"Why?" He asks her.  
"Cause it meant I got out of that damn care home" Came the reply.  
"But a junkie?" Jack refers back to her original answer. To which he gets a simple nod. Jack truly believes that she is lying. He wants to find some proof…something…just something other then what she is claiming.

There's a knock on Jack's door. Her head snaps up in fear. She notices Callum, and then drops it again. "Get in" Jack calls through. To which Callum enters.  
He sees Alexia and his own eyes drop. Jack simply shakes his head as he looks between the pair. He stands "Callum sit!"

Callum sits in Jack's vacated chair. "Alexia. Tell Callum where your living right now" Jack demands.  
"Street corner" Alexia replies without lifting her head.  
"Alex!" Callum states. Horrified.

Alexia looks up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME. THAT IS WHAT MY PARENTS CALLED ME. YOU LOST THE RIGHT WHEN YOU LEFT! YOU….YOU…." Alexia screams out at Callum. Callum sighs  
"I had reasons Alexia!" He states.  
"WELL WHAT WERE THEY!" Alexia shouts getting angrier by the comment. "What was so damn important that you couldn't even check on mom, on me? We needed you. You were our rock and then you just let us down. Did you know that mom wouldn't even leave her bedroom for three weeks? Did you? Did you know that she left me to fend for myself? I was fourteen and I was doing everything for myself because she couldn't even get out of bed. She'd pray every night Callum. Not for dad back. We both knew that was impossible. But for you to come back. She wanted, no she needed you to come. And we never heard anything off of you. Do you know how hard it was to come home from school to find out that your mother, the only family you had left had overdosed? Intentionally." Alexia says. The last sentences making her cry again.

Callum shook his head.  
"Cause that is what happened. I walked into a house, with paramedics and police officers swarming it to find out she'd OD'ed" Alexia scraps in her pocket for a letter. "This is all that was left." She passed it to Callum

_'My sweet Alex. _

_I'm sorry to have done this to you. But life is so hard. _

_Without your father. And with Callum leaving us…. I can't cope. I just don't know how to… Please forgive me. _

_All my love Mum XxX'_

Callum's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry Alex." He whispered. " I needed time to grieve and then I got this job. I for-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU FORGOT?" Alexia interrupts "You were his best friend. Their best friend. How! Do! You! Forget!" She says with venom lacing her voice.

Callum sighs again. "I'm sorry." He repeats. "Are you really on some street corner" Alexia nods. "Oh." He replies.  
"Yeah. Callum… oh." She says sarcastically.  
"I thought…they would of found some one to adopt you." She shakes her head.  
"The only person I wanted wouldn't return my calls" She says slowly.  
"ME? ME!?" She nods.  
"YES CALLUM! YOU!"

Jack looks at the obviously upset girl. "Will you stay here tonight? I don't want you back on the street corner" He tells her.  
"I can't Sir. You've been too good to me."  
"Allow me, it is in my nature" Jack says chuckling. "At least for tonight"

"Thank you. But I must decline. I wouldn't wish to put somebody out even more then I already have. I will simply go." Alexia says quickly.  
"No Alex…stay. If Jack wants you to…stay"  
"Stop calling me Alex!" She states.  
"I will. If you stay"

The younger girl nods. "Fine." She says. Jack takes her by the hand and smiles.  
"Thank you" He whispers. Taking his military coat of and passing it to her to cover her. As she re-curled on the chair and closed her heavy eyes.

"A little sleep couldn't hurt" She whispered.

As Jack and Callum leave the office, Callum heads back to his lab and Jack goes to find Ianto. He breaks down in Ianto's arms. "What's wrong?"  
"Such a horrid life. She's so young" Jack stutters into the chest of the welsh man holding him. "It's not right. She doesn't deserve a life like this" He continues. Ianto rubs his back in a calm and soothing way. Jack's head rests on Ianto's shoulder. Arms wrapped around his waist. "I don't have the heart so send her back into that." Jack says indicating the pouring rain outside with his head.

Ianto nods and continues holding his lover. "What actually happened to her then?" Ianto asks him.  
"Her parents were good friends with Callum. Her dad died. Callum legged it. Her mum died. She got shipped to a care home, that wouldn't let her contact Callum. Somehow, she is now living on a damn street corner" Jack supplied. Ianto nodded. "All she wants is someone there for her. Someone to love her. She wanted Callum and he disappeared" Jack told Ianto, who nods again.

-Mean while in Callum's lab -

Callum sits at his desk. He pulls a box out of his drawer. He opens it and takes the picture frame out. It was him, Mark, Maria and a Young Alexia. He places the picture on his desk and begins talking to it. "I'm sorry Dude. I let you down. I let you and Maria down." He mutters. "I should have been there for Maria and Alex man…when you left." He says to the picture sniffling slightly. "Alex…god she hates me right now. I know I promised to look after her, man I failed." A single pale tear rolls down his cheek. "Alex hates me, God. I hate myself. After what I did…" He shakes his head. "Maria…doll…I get it, you probably hate me to. Please sweetheart…forgive me..I left I know but I was suffering badly." His voice chokes "Alex says you over dosed hun. I was shocked…and right now I blame myself. I am so sorry for leaving and not contacting you…I should of." He whispers before placing the photo face down and pulling the next one out.

Him and Alexia, her on his shoulders, walking through the park. "I'm sorry baby girl…Alex I really am…I wish you could forgive me." He whispers to the photo. Alex is so happy in that one. He can't believe how much she has grown. "You are such a beautiful young lady. I hope you'll be able to find it in that big heart of yours to forgive your silly uncle Callum" He says before replacing both pictures in the box and putting the box away. He turned the camera's on and watched alexia sleep in Jack's office with Jack's coat on. Placed his head on the desk and sobbed.

-meanwhile in selena's office-

Selena sat at her desk and thought of the days actions. She couldn't believe that Callum had left the poor girl on her own. After all that. She looked at the camera's and saw her sleeping in jack's office and smiled. At least she had comfort now. She saw callum sobbing in his lab and felt bad for the elder man. But hoped he'd learn to accept his mistake and reconcile with the younger girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Torchwood.

Ianto/Jack

Children of Earth never happened. So Ianto Survived :D

What would happen if a teenage girl walked into The Hub? Watch how Jack, Ianto and Gwen's lives will change. With the addition of Lexi, Callum and Selena.

(I don't own TORCHWOOD :( Lexi is the teenager, Callum is tosh's replacement. Selena is Owen's).

Chapter 2

**The next day**

Alexia woke up still curled up in Jack's office with his coat over her. She stands. She places Jack's coat back onto the chair and goes in search of someone.  
Jack is outside the office, talking with Callum. The pair of them looks up at the younger, shaking girl. Alexia ignores Callum and looks directly at Jack. "Thank you for lending me your coat. It's on the chair." She says.  
"What will you do now?" Jack asks. Alexia shrugs.  
"Go on with my life I suppose" Alexia says, still not making eye contact with Callum.

Jack sighs. Callum steps forward. "Alexia, please, please don't go!" Callum says.  
Alexia turns on her heals. "You can't ask that of me Callum, you don't have the right" The girl says to him. Jack also takes a step forward. "Alexia, I'm asking you, me, not Callum. Please don't go back to the street corner." Alexia's head drops.

"Sir…" Alexia begins.  
"Please call me jack, Sir makes me feel old" Jack interrupts.  
"Jack, I have taken up a lot of your time, which I'm sure is very precious. I can't take anymore…it wouldn't be right of me, I've caused enough trouble" Alexia says, almost in tears. She didn't want to go, but seeing Callum hurt so much, too much to handle….far too much.  
Jack walks in front of Alexia, "Callum, go to my office, stay there" Jack places his finger under alexia's head and raises her glance, raises her gaze to his.  
"You are no trouble, now; I'm going to introduce you to my friend, Ianto. He'll look after you whilst I speak to Callum; I know that is why you won't stay." Alexia nods. "IANTO!" Jack calls.  
Ianto appears "Yes sir." Ianto already knew what Jack wanted. Jack wanted him to get close to this girl, convince her to stay, or at least convince her not to go back there, to that corner.

"Ianto Jones….Alexia Meadows." Jack introduces  
"Hi." Ianto says. Alexia doesn't respond. She nods and stands there. Jack leaves the pair. Trusting Ianto…Jack wanted, no needed this to work.  
"Do you want to sit down somewhere?" Ianto asks. Alexia shrugs. "Do you have any questions about anything?"  
Alexia finally looks up at the Welsh man. "I do have a few actually." She says very softly.

"Let's go sit down, I'll make some drinks and let's see if I can answer some of them questions." Ianto says. Alexia nods "Let's make a deal. For every question of yours I can answer, I get to ask one to you as well" Alexia nods again.

Ianto leads her to the tea area and sits her down. "Tea? Coffee?"  
"Please may I have a glass of water?" Ianto nods, brings her a glass and makes a cup of coffee for himself.

"So shoot. First question"  
"Why does Jack care so much?" Alexia asks Ianto.  
"Jack has been around for a long time." Ianto replies. "He's learned that, sometimes, people need a bit of care, or the go unloved for a very long time."  
"Oh." Alexia replied.  
"MY question" Alexia nods. "Would you ever forgive Callum?"  
Alexia sighs and places her head into her hands. "I-I honestly don't know" She replies, again almost silently. Ianto nods and takes a sip of his drink. Alexia looks ready to cry. "Do you believe I should forgive him?" Alexia asks the elder man.

Ianto sighs. "That isn't really up to me."  
"I'm asking for your opinion" Alexia counters.  
"Honestly, I'd forgive Callum because, I believe he didn't intentionally leave you, he…he didn't do it on purpose, or so I believe" Ianto says. "How did you become to live with a junkie?"

"When I ran away from the care home, after they refused to let me see Callum, I'd sleep on street corners to…well because it is all I could do...then...one day this junkie said I could crash with him cause; he has proper blankets and all that. When you live on the streets, you get to know people, in the end I gave up fighting and asked him if…the offer was still available, he said of course, a young girl like me apparently deserves a proper place to sleep…"  
Ianto nods as Alexia tells her story. "I've changed my mind; please may I have a cup of coffee, black preferably?" Ianto jumps up and nods. He makes the younger girl's drink. Alexia sits there and bites her nails, totally freaking out.

Jack enters the 'Kitchen' "Ianto, how are you getting on?" Jack asks the man he has come to care for.  
"F-fine, she is opening up to me Jack, I-I didn't realize what she'd been through" Ianto stutters.  
Jack nods and soothingly rubs his back.  
"I can hear you!" Alexia states.  
Jack and Ianto both look over at Alexia. Ianto takes her drink to her and sits back down, Jack sits by Ianto.  
Alexia sighs. "I believe it is my question" She says. Ianto nods.  
"Why do the pair of you keep hassling me about my life. Until yesterday, you didn't know who I was"  
"Because you are 16 young lady! You shouldn't live the life you are, you should be in a proper home, with people who loves you."  
"I aint go no one who loves me. The one person I wanted, don't want me back…so what's the point in botherin'" Alexia says "Tell me this, why should I bother, I spent 4 months crying over my father, for 5 months later, my mother to top herself just so I could spend another 5 months crying! Being shipped to this home, where I know NOONE! To find the one person, the only safe person I needed couldn't be found… so why? Why should I care anymore… where I sleep…if I sleep…who I'm with…nothing matters anymore!" Alexia says crying. She hadn't heard Callum walk up.

"You lot don't get it! Callum, him and my father was so close, he was like an uncle….and I needed him….yeah I get it. He needed that time to grieve, just like me, just like mom. But over 2 years….think, think how that'd make you feel…ripped from normality. All I wanted was to hear his voice. Hear him tell me, that it was gonna be ok…I was 15. All I wanted was to be told it was going to be ok. Yeah it woulda been a lie, but I wanted to hear it from someone who meant something to me." Alexia says.

Callum thinks "Lex, it's all going to be ok" He says "I know that you're mad, and I get why…and I'm glad you know, I needed that grieving time, but trust me. As your uncle Callum, I'm not gonna let you go again. This time, it's all going to be fine… I shoulda been there. To tell you this is the first place but I wasn't and that was such a big mistake of mine. I realize now, it's all so clear to me. You and Maria needed me and I weren't there… and I probably needed you as well. But I'm appealing to you know…please forgive me"

Alexia spun round. Ianto smiles because he thinks that they have made up.  
Alexia runs to Callum and hugs him tightly


End file.
